harrypotterrolepfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Outsider8357
Welcome Hello! I am -- Hpsuperfan (Talk) 02:06, November 2, 2011, and I want to formally welcome you to the Harrypotter-rolep Wikithis wiki. Before you continue on the wiki, I recommend you visit Rules and Start-up. If you want to be an admin or a professor, leave a message on my talk page. Once again, welcome, and I hope you find this to be an enjoyable experience both to build and experience. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hpsuperfan (Talk) 02:06, November 2, 2011 Alright, we have enough admins for now, but you can be a professor.Tell me the subjects you want to teach and I'll put 'em on the Main Page. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 00:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, we have a list of available subjects on the main page... and we need to get it through to JDRooDigger.I was actually thinking of having a meeting in chat with him.You can be there.We'll.. uh... never mind.So can you. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I am JDRooDigger, and I am an admin on this wiki. I see you've expressed intrest in an admin and a professor position. While Hpsuperfan is correct in saying we have enough admins for now, I predict that if this wiki continues to grow at the rate it has been recently, we will soon find ourselves in search of more admins. You'll be on top of our list as long as you maintain activity on here and abide by the Rules. As for professors, we are severely understaffed. I think we can pull some strings for you to get you one (or both) of those positions. Would you possibly be interested in becoming the Head of Ravenclaw House as well? JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 23:44, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. We will try to move around the positions for you. As for being Head of Ravenclaw, if you want the psoition, I would like to arrange a meeting with you in chat soon. We have special plans for that particular character that you'd need to know about if you're going to take the position. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 19:49, November 29, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem. My schedule is just as crazy. This weekend isn't good for me either. Maybe next weekend. As long as you know what you need to know before term starts, everything is fine. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 02:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine on Sunday... I guess from 1 to 9 my time (that's 11 to 7 your time and 2 to 10 J.D.'s time.)And on Saturday... anything after 9 am my time (7 for you, 10 for J.D.)And if this has been pointless, tell me. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 03:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me a good time for a meting on chat between us, J.D., and Cosmiggy? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 23:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Well that's good with me.Not J.D.Dunno about Cosmiggy. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 04:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC)